Bump on the Head
by PhenomeniallSarah
Summary: The most popular girl in school and most bratty, Bulma Briefs, finds herself being 'babysat' by goth guy, Vegeta, until she gets better after a freak accident which leaves her with amnesia. Full summary inside. T just to be safe.
1. Collide

Disclaimer-I do not own anything

Summary-High School Fic; Bulma is known everywhere around the world as the 'It' girl. In school she is know as the popular girl, but she isn't know for being nice. Vegeta is a goth guy who hasn't talked ever since his father died and who absolutely despises every popular person to walk the earth and other planets, including the famous Bulma Briefs. Vegeta's mom and Bulma's parents have been best friends since grade school and after a freak accident, Bulma is left with amnesia and Vegeta is asked by his parents to 'babysit' Bulma until she is better. Bulma gets to know Vegeta and starts to like him, but when she suddenly remembers everything, will she see that she has been all wrong about Vegeta or will she go back to her old ways?

**Chapter 1-Collide**

It was a beautiful summer day and almost everyone was spending it down by the beach. School had just been let out about a week ago and excitement was in the air. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and-

"Get away from me Yamcha!" Bulma slapped Yamcha's arm away as he reached out to pull her back by the arm.

"Babe, I didn't mean to do it!" Yamcha had just recently been caught 'accidentally' cheating on his girlfriend, also know as Bulma Briefs. He was seen with the 'Village whore' sitting on his lap while they were in full lip lock.

"I saw what I saw Yamcha! Get away!" Bulma ran as fast as her sandals could allow. She was met up by her friends, ChiChi, and Launch who immediately pulled her into an embrace.

"Get off me!" Bulma pushed her friends off and glared at them. "I know that you knew. How could you not tell me? You both are stupid bitches!"

"Calm down B, we didn't know anything about it." ChiChi backed away with her arms up as if saying that she came in peace.

"Yeah right! Yamcha told me!" Bulma was still glaring with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yamcha told you? He just cheated on you and you still believe the things he says?" Launch asked.

"Whatever, lets go tan..." Bulma turned on her heel and walked over to the towels they had brought. Launch and ChiChi looked at each other and shook their heads, but ended up following Bulma.

"Do you see that?" 18 looked at Vegeta and shook her head, "They're such bitches. I'm glad that guy cheated on her." Vegeta nodded and continued to stare off at the ocean.

"What do you think about the situation?" 18 asked Vegeta as if to say 'Say something!'. She knew it would never happen, but as his best friend, she had to try. Just like she thought, Vegeta simply shrugged his shoulders at the idea of talking. "Vegeta, when are you going to start talking?" A sincere concern crossed 18's features. Vegeta only looked past her face and walked away towards his car. 18 sighed and followed her best friend.

"So I was like 'How dare you!', and she was all 'Excuse me?', I mean seriously, who does she think she is?" Launch shrugged her shoulders along with ChiChi as Bulma started to ramble. Even though both girls new Bulma was not the best friend to have, they had faith that one day she would grow back her original roots. They could still remember the beginning of the three-some clique they have today: Before Bulma realized how **much** money she had, she was actually very well-mannered. Then, she started getting allowance, and it went straight downhill from there...

"Anyway, she is totally not coming to the party." Ah, the party. A celebration that only the most popular are allowed to throw each year, most years being Bulma herself. The gathering of everyone in school usually took place on graduation night, maybe the day before, and with only a month of waiting away, they had a lot of preparation to take care of.

Bulma pulled down her sunglasses to take a good look at the once daylight sky. "I think its time to go." ChiChi and Launch both looked in the direction Bulma was, and the color of the sky confirmed Bulma's thinking. It was starting to sunset, which meant that darkness would soon follow. All three sat up from there towels and lawn chairs, packed up, and headed towards Bulma's new car, which she got for an early graduation present.

Vegeta and 18 were startled by the sound of footsteps coming towards them. They both looked at place the sound was coming from, and saw that Bulma and her posse were walking straight towards the place they were. "Speak of the devil, and you shall get worse." 18 said under her breath, and looked straight forward at her destination, Vegeta's car, which happened to be parked right next to the car who belonged to the last person they wanted to see.

"Well look who it is." Bulma fake smiled. Ever since she was introduced to Vegeta as her parent's best friend's son, she had to put on an act around him. Vegeta nodded to Bulma to tell her he knew she was there. "I haven't seen you in awhile." More faking from the queen. When Vegeta didn't say anything, Bulma started again. " I see you're still being silent." Vegeta sighed, always being reminded of why he was silent because of someone mentioning it. He knew Bulma wasn't being truthful in her excitement to see him so he didn't make much of an effort. "Can't wait to see you tomorrow when our families get together for a barbeque." One last fake smile came from Bulma before she walked faster towards her car, trying to escape the one-sided conversation.

After Bulma had driven away and Vegeta and 18 were sitting in the car, 18 figured it was safe to talk. "Want me to come to the barbeque tomorrow? I'm sure it would save you less torture." Vegeta shook his head and pulled out his phone. He showed his best friend a picture of his mom. "Right, I forgot. Your mom probably wants it to be just you guys." Vegeta nodded his head and started the car to drive to 18's house to drop her off.

"I hate him!" Bulma ranted as she drove towards her friend's houses. Another lie. She actually sorta liked Vegeta as a friend, but figured it was best to pretend she despised him for her reputation.

"What did he ever do to you?" ChiChi asked from the passenger seat. The truth was that Bulma didn't really know what Vegeta did, so she answered with: "He's a goth, I can't be seen with someone like that." ChiChi shook her head again at her best friend's shallowness and looked out the window for the rest of the drive.

**End of Chapter 1**

**(I know this is super short, but it was more of a chapter to introduce the characters. The rest will be in Bulma's and Vegeta's POV. I know you may really hate Bulma right now, but you find more about her in the next chapter when she's alone with her thoughts in her room. You get to see hoe she really feels about being popular, and I think it will make you like her more. Thanks for reading and please review!)**


	2. Burn

Chapter 2 – Crash and Burn 

Bulma's POV

I pulled up to the driveway in my new car, and gazed at my mansion. The same one I've had ever since I was born, but somehow I've changed since then. I think it was when I turned 10, and started getting an allowance every week for doing nothing, that I realized I was different. I started going to fancy parties with my parents in fancy dresses, and started getting praised from friends. I liked it, and wanted more. I thought that if I acted like I was better then the rest, they would come to treat me as better then they would themselves. I found out that more people hate that kind of attitude then they like it, but by then I couldn't stop.

I got out of the car and walked towards the door, the whole walking distance thinking about my best friends. ChiChi is probably the most dear to my heart, because shes been my friend longer. We met in 2nd grade and immediately became friends after we found out that we both loved coloring. Launch came a year later in 3rd grade when my parents introduced me to her as 'a client's daughter who just moved here and has trouble making friends'. Me and ChiChi decided to take her under our wing and show her the city. All three of us clicked and we have been best friends ever since.

I got to the door, walked in, and was greeted by total silence. I jumped slightly when the door shut closed with the help of the howling wind outside. "Mom!?" I yelled into the empty house. When I didn't get an answer from my mom or my dad explaining where my mom was, I figured they were once again working late. My mom didn't work so much because her boss doubled as her husband, but she still wanted to feel 'important' by going to work.

I spend most of my time alone at home now. My parents staying late at 'work', my friends hating me because I'm trying to fit in with my money, and most people despising me for acting like a bitch. I want to change, I do, but how can you change who you are when you've been doing the same thing for years? Then there's the whole world on my shoulders with all the balls and fancy parties. I don't know how many times I've been in the tabloids for me being seen with a guy, and everyone started thinking I was dating someone. Once, I accidentally bumped into a guy and when I turned to say sorry, someone snapped the picture and sold it as me and my 'boyfriend'. Then there's the rest of the people at school who expect me to be a bitch because I have been doing it for so long. I actually started acting nice to people at school once, and was kicked out of the popular table at lunch because I was 'acting to weird'. Somehow the tabloids got a picture of me sitting alone and said that I was 'all alone' the next day. My mom then told me that I better pick it up or she'll be very disappointed in me, so yes, my parents are in on my attitude too.

I walked up the stairs to my room, and pushed the door open. I was met by my gloriously fashioned room, and I walked in. The backpack I threw landed on the ground, and I walked over to my bed and sat down on the end.

Then there was Vegeta. He was ill tempered, rude, and basically a jackass. Then after his father died, he became quieter, and started keeping his hatred for me and everything else in the world to himself. After awhile he just full out never talked. Its been about 3 months since his father's heart attack, and I don't think I've heard him say a syllable. I've always had a feeling that maybe he thought it was his fault. He would always tell his father how much he hated him, and how much he wanted him to 'drop dead', and then....he actually did. Vegeta didn't even attend the funeral that was held about a week ago. Secretly, I think he actually loved his father and did everything possible to impress him, which included never loving anyone and/or acting like a jackass. The only one hes actually ever showed affection to is his mother and his best friend, 18. 18 and him became friends when they were 10. They met over the summer and realized that the both of then had a parent they 'hated'. They both learned how to never show emotion and to keep things bottled up. I'm pretty sure 18 has had a secret crush on Vegeta for the past 2 years, but would never admit to it. Of course, Vegeta just sees her as a best friend, and nothing more.

My relationship with Vegeta is complicated. On one hand, he's my Parent's friend's son, so I have to be nice to him, and on the other, he's not in my 'ranking' of popularity, so I don't think it would be good for my image. I keep telling myself that he means nothing, but the truth is, if he were to die tomorrow, I would probably stay in bed and cry. I'd like to think of us as secret friends, even though he doesn't see it that way. Our relationship has been getting better ever since he's stopped talking. For some reason he has become nicer to me and everyone else. He doesn't show it, but he doesn't object when different people acknowledge him. For instance, if it had been 4 months earlier when we ran into each other at the beach, he would have ignored me, possibly called me a slut like he usually did. Instead, he actually looked at and acknowledged me, and let me acknowledge him. I want to be friends with him, but what would everyone else say? I know my friends would be all for it because they would take it as a sign that I was changing. Everyone else though might see it as weird. All I know is that the next day there would be a picture of both of us in the tabloids with him being pictured as my boyfriend. Things are so complicated...

The phone rang and I reached over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey B." ChiChi greeted me. These moments on the phone are the whole reason ChiChi still puts up with me. Since I'm not in public, I can act my normal self.

"Hey Chi, whats up?"

"Not much. I just wanted to call and ask you something."

"Shoot."

"What happened at the beach today?"

"What do you mean?" The beach? All I remember is getting cheated on, tanning, and running into Vegeta.

"You were acting like an idiot all day, Bulma." She said. I sighed and thought back to earlier. I had been acting like an idiot, or should I say, a valley girl.

"I'm so sorry Chi, but you know why I have to act like that. Tabloids. If I don't act like that, I'll become uncool and they'll put me in the tabloids as a lonely loser." I could picture it now.

"Well, at least you'd have people starting to like you again. Who cares about tabloids?"

"My parents." It was true, if there was something bad about me in the magazines, my parent's business would suffer. I'm supposed to take over the Capsule Corp. when I get older, and I guess people just don't want to buy things from an uncool person. I don't get this world.

"Don't they just want you to be happy?" Chi asked

"I'm sure they do, but they don't see why being popular would make me unhappy."

"Why can't you just tell them that everyone at school despises you for being popular?"

"I'm not about to talk to my parents about my social life C."

"Your just making up excuses now, Bulma." She shot back, and she was right. I was just making excuses. Anything to get out of standing up for myself...I looked at the clock and almost gasped at what time it was.

"I have to go Chi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will I see normal Bulma or will I see 'valley girl' Bulma."

I sighed "Goodbye Chi." I hung up and sat back on my bed.

"Honey, we're home!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Oh, shes probably asleep, dear. Why don't we go upstairs and get....cozy." My dad said to my mom. I was on the verge of barfing all over my floor.

"Yes, lets." Said my mom, which was followed buy footsteps up the stairs, giggling, and the closing of a door.

I sighed, turned off my light, and got under my covers in bed. I don't know why I even tried....I was never going to get sleep tonight....

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Dead

**Vegeta is a little OOC**

Chapter 3-Dead inside

(VPOV)

I starred boringly at TV, surfing channels while sitting on the couch. From the corner of my eye I could see the trees blowing in the harsh wind outside. My feet were up on the coffee table, crossed. One hand was behind my head and one arm was reached out towards the TV with the remote in my hand, pressing the same button over and over again, trying to find a half decent show. I sighed and just decided to not watch TV. The off button clicked when I touched it, and I set the remote on the couch next to me. I turned my attention to the window when I heard my mother's car pull up in the driveway. I watched her struggle with the door, and then grab the bags in the backseat and walk towards the door. When the front door opened, I got up, walked into the hallway, and took the bags out of her hands.

"Hello, sweetie." She said and smiled at me when I took the bags from her. I didn't say anything, but instead just walked to the kitchen, and set down the groceries. She followed me in and set her purse down next to the bags of food. "Thank-you, Vegeta." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I cringed, and she laughed when she saw my head move away. I slightly glared which only made her laugh more. She looked at the groceries and frowned. I looked at her wondering what she was thinking, but of course would never ask. She smirked and looked at me. "Put the groceries away and I'll make dinner." I glared again and started un-bagging the food. She smiled and walked out of the kitchen, purse in hand.

I sighed when the job was finally done. The bags were now in the bottom draw where every other plastic grocery bag was kept. My mom had this weird feeling that sometime in our lives we could need Safeway grocery bags for random things. I usually rolled my eyes at her explanation, but went along with it. The food was safely in cupboards and other draws in the kitchen. I never understood why humans put food away when they know that they'll probably take it out again the next day for meals. I guess people just like to be 'organized'. Disorganization is funner.

I walked out of the kitchen, and made eye contact with my mother to let her know I was done. She put the remaining unfolded clothes on top of the couch and pushed aside the hamper of already folded clothes so that she could get up. I watched her stand and walk towards the kitchen, but then when I was about to make my way up the stairs, my mother clamped her hand on my arm and held me there. I could have easily walked away, but figured that I might as well listen to what she now wanted.

"Make dinner with me." She smiled at me as the words came out of her mouth. My mom had been wanting to spend more time with me since the death of my father. She says I've gotten depressed and that I 'Might commit suicide' if I'm alone. No matter how many faces I make telling her how idiotic she sounds, she still won't budge. There's only one way to get that silly idea out of her mind. I have to talk, but won't.

Right now I tried again, and made a face that said I truly didn't want to help with dinner. She shook her head and pulled me into the kitchen. I reluctantly followed, the whole time thinking that I should at least give her this.

"If your eating your helping." She said as she got out all the ingredients for the unknown dinner we would be preparing. I watched as she took out all the food I had just put away only seconds ago. Again I ask, why put it away in the first place? "Baked chicken sound good?" She asked and I grunted, giving my approval. "With mashed potatoes and corn. Maybe a salad?" I made a disgusted face and she giggled. "Okay then, no salad."

The making of the dinner was pretty easy. I was in charge of stirring the instant mashed potatoes. I was originally assigned to heat up the corn, but, since this is one of the first times I've cooked, I put the whole can of corn in the microwave. I thought the sparks were a good sign. Today I found out it wasn't. After rushing in, taking the corn out, and checking the microwave to see if it was damaged, she glared at me and told me to do the potatoes. And now, a whole 90 minutes later, we're siting on the couch, TV on, and eating with plates on our laps.

For some reason my mom decided that enough was enough, and she turned off the TV. "Vegeta, talk. Please." She gave me those pleading eyes and set her plate on the coffee table. I sighed and set mine on the table next to hers. No one has really ever mentioned the fact that I don't talk, except the occasional 'talk' said from 18 at random moments in the day. It seems sorta weird to think about how I haven't been talking for 3 months. I guess 3 months was enough.

I opened my mouth, took a breath, but then closed my mouth. What should I say? 3 months of no talking and now all of a sudden I was about to. I sighed again, and looked at my mom. Her face was pleading and hopeful at the same time. I looked at the half eaten plates of food on the coffee table. "The food is good." I muttered. So there you go. The first words I say in that last three months was about dinner.

My mother smiled, picked her plate back up, and turned her attention to the now turned on TV. I sighed again and picked my plate back up. Once putting my plate in the sink, I made my way to the hallway and up the stairs.

There was a slight breeze when I opened the door to my room, and I shivered slightly. I dragged myself to the bed in the middle of my wall, and fell onto it. It was reaching the time that my mom would want me to go to bed so I could wake up early for school, but I never really cared about being on time to that hell hole. I looked over at my bedside table and saw the picture that my mom put there. It was of me, my mom, Bulma, and Bulma's parents who were smiling along with everyone else except me. I shook my head and put the photo face down on my table, but couldn't get the image out of my head. I was a picture from a week ago.

Bulma's family tries to come over at least once a week, which is what was happening tomorrow. Her parents are annoying as hell, but she was...different. She acts like a slutty bitch at school, but without everyone else watching her, she can be...different. I never talk, of course, but she talks to me the whole time her family is at my house. I guess I'm going to have to talk now that she'll probably find out from my mom that I 'started'. I don't want to start, but now she'll expect it.

I've known Bulma for awhile. We've always gone to the same school as each other, and sometimes my mom would try to sign me up for the same after school stuff as Bulma, but I always ended up 'forgetting' to turn in the slips of paper needed to join. Me and Bulma met because of my mom and the fact that shes friends with Bulma's parents. We were actually each others first friends, and I still remember our parents pushing us together the first day of 1st grade. The bell had rung for all the kids to go into the building and, fortunately for our parents, me and Bulma had the same classroom together.

"Hello class!" The teacher, Ms. Taylor, was as perky spirited as ever. I hated the teachers who tried to hard. "Come sit in a circle everyone and we can all introduce ourselves." She smiled, and everyone basically ignored her as we all sat on the carpet around the big chair the teacher sat on. "To start off, I'm Ms. Taylor. I'll be your teacher for the next year. We're going to have so much fun!" At the time everyone was all smiles at the fact that she was so happy, except me, because we were all in 1st grade and stupid. "Lets go around and say our name, and two things about ourselves. I'll start. I'm Ms. Taylor and I love teaching and kids." Never would have figured that out. "Sweetie, why don't you go?" She said, her attention toward me.

I glared at her "The names Vegeta."

She smiled "Whats your last name sweetie?" I starred at her like she was an idiot. "I don't have one." I said and her smile fell.

"You don't have a last name? I'm sure you do, Vegeta." Her smile started to come back.

"No, I don't. Now can I tell you two stupid things about me so we can move on?" She nodded dumbly, thinking of the possibility that someone could actually not have a last name.

"Good. I like fire and blowing things up." Her eyes widened a bit at my answer. She blinked a few times and looked at the person next to me. "Okay, what about you sweetie?"

There was a Sarah, Bailey, Derek, even a Billy. They were all answering sweetly with 'I like coloring' and crap like that. I tried to tune it all out, but didn't succeed easily. It looked like the teacher was talking again.

"Okay, very nice Eric. No how about you." She looked at another girl on the other side of the circle from me. "Oh my, blue hair. Interesting." The teacher smiled. I looked around the other kids at the blue haired girl sitting cross-legged on the ground. Her hair was put up in a pony tail with a red ribbon holding it together. The ends of her oddly colored hair were curled out, and her face was more of a circle shape, maybe oval. He big, crystal blue, eyes were shining from the ceiling light. She had a sort of nervous look to her and it was written on her face that she didn't like the attention of everybody starring at her. She had on a red dress with sequined buttons. The collar was white and she had on matching white shoes. "Whats your name, little girl?" The teacher asked the girl in a slight baby voice.

The blue-haired girl looked around at all the people looking at her. She stopped at me, but then looked away to the teacher. You could easily tell she was embarrassed. "My name is Bulma." She spoke.

The teacher smiled the biggest smile I think I've ever seen, "What a pretty and original name. Can you tell me two things about you." She held her fingers up to symbol the number 2.

She nodded "I like to invent things with my father and travel around the world." I think this was about the 5th time that Ms. Taylor looked dumbfounded. She blinked a few times before asking the girl something, "You invent things?"

The girl nodded and smiled "I came up with the idea for capsules." and that's when I, and probably everyone else, realized who she was. She wasn't just some little blue haired girl. She was the daughter of the most famous inventor in the world today.

For the rest of the day the teacher asked Bulma different questions concerning different subjects. Some of the questions she asked were exceeding the level of knowledge that a girl Bulma's age should have had, but she answered them all the same, as if they were easy for her.

The day was filled with easy crafts and math. After the short hours had passed, parents came and went, taking there child home. Me and Bulma were the only kids left waiting for our late parents. We were sitting at a little table that was perfect for our size. Both of our heads were down and starring at the table. The door opened and we both snapped out heads up to see if the people coming through were the ones taking us home. Both Bulma's parents and my mother walked in. I guessed that my father was at work, or maybe slacking off at home.

Our parents walked in with smiles on their faces. They saw us sitting at the table and walked over.

"I see you two have met." My mother said with a smile in her voice.

Me and Bulma looked at each other "Not really." I said and looked back at my mom. Her smile faded a bit.

"Bulma is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Breifs. They're the owners of Capsule Corp. where mommy works." She said and nodded to the two people beside her. The people known as Mr. and Mrs. Breifs smiled at me. I kept a straight face and just nodded. "Super." I said sarcastically.

"Bulma and her parents are coming over tomorrow for a barbeque. Doesn't that sound fun?" My mother said with hope in her voice. I shrugged "Sure." I said and she sighed.

Mrs. Breifs, who hadn't opened her eyes since she walked into the room, smiled bigger. "I'm sure you and Bulma will be best friends!" She clapped her hands together. I caught Bulma glancing at her mom and then sighing. She seemed embarrassed by her mom. How could someone so smart be related to the blonde girl?

I looked at Bulma but she was starring at the table. "Can we go mom?" She asked, almost perfectly.

"Of course sweetie." He mom answered with a slight giggle.

"Yes, we probably should be going too." My mom said and looked at me. "Come one, Vegeta." We walked out of the room and I could have sworn I heard the blonde woman say 'Hes a cute little boy.' or something along those lines.

Me and Bulma started hanging out more at school, and, when the barbeques became a regular, we hung out when her and her family were over. That happened for about a year until she met her best friends. We started hanging out less, and then we just stopped all together. The only time we ever hung out was when they came over for barbeques once a week, but somehow it was different. She became more obsessed with fame and money. I started being meaner to her and everyone else once I met 18 and became 'goth'. Then my father died and I stopped talking. Once that happened, she started to talk to me again when she was over. I figured it was out of pity, so I never made much of it.

My Father died about 3 months ago from a heart attack. There's rumors that I stopped talking because of his death, but its not true. I stopped talking because it seemed easier. Nobody really expected me to do anything anymore. The teachers thought I never talked because of my father's death, so they felt bad and never called on me for answers, which is a plus for me. Then people stopped talking to me, which was nice. It just seemed better, so I made it a full time thing. It was most definitely not because of my father.

My mom was affected by my father's death more then me. She was a wreck for the first couple weeks, even though she tried not to show it. After the first month, she started calming down and going back to normal. She still hurts, and I know that, but shes getting better, which is all that matters. My mom is the only person I would die for. Shes the only one I care for. Shes the only one I have.

"Vegeta! Got to bed!" My mom yelled from downstairs. I would have just ignored her, but I suddenly realized how tired I was. I sighed and got under the blankets, turned off the light on the bedside table, and fell asleep.


	4. Screech

**Hello! I was in the mood to write, and decided to pick up on one of my deserted stories. Sorry it's been so long! Thanks to any old readers who come back(: (and any new ones of course!) **

BPOV

I decided to try again; one last time, for ChiChi.

As I walked into the doors of the school, people backed away into their lockers to give room for me. Usually, I would smirk and walk on more confidently knowing that I was the queen, and I watched as people starred, waiting for me to do this. Today, though, I decided to smile. I walked slower down the hallway, acting as if I was normal person walking in the hallways. Things just seemed so much more calming this way. If someone tripped or dropped something (when I would usually ignore it/laugh), I actually helped them. You could tell it was strange for them. 'What the hell's wrong with Bulma?' they would think, but to me it was normal. It was fun to be nice. It was me.

And then it happened. Taylor, a girl who was once the most popular girl in school before I actually started trying, was always looking for ways to get back in the spotlight. She noticed my difference in personality that day, and started to laugh. "Is wittle Bulma Briefs actually trying to be nice? Come on, you're kidding right?" She laughed again, and her little clique followed in synchronization behind her.

I knew I would make it worse had I replied, so I just walked on. And just like that, I was back to being Bitchy Bulma. I started taking longer strides with an emotionless face, and watched as the teensy bit of hope that people had that I had changed diminished.

I didn't see ChiChi or Launch anywhere, so I went straight to class to wait for them there. When I walked in, no one else was there except Vegeta. Even the teacher was off somewhere flirting with the new sub down the hall. Vegeta and I locked eyes, and I found myself starring a little longer than was normal for a human being. I closed my eyes for a second and took a seat towards the front, a long way from his desk in the way back.

I felt like crying. Why couldn't I act like myself? Why was it so hard just to be me? But, I could feel Vegeta starring at my back, and remembered that I wasn't safely in my bedroom. Had I started crying, it would just somehow end up on the cover of some magazine.

Vegeta's cough broke my concentration on not crying. I looked up from starring at the desk and turned around to look at him, finding that he had in fact been watching me. It was 3 minutes before the first bell, so if I wanted to say something it would have to be now. I started with something easy, "Hello." And then I remembered, for the millionth time, how stupid I was. "Oh right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The last sorry came out in a whisper. I leaned my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands. With a large sigh and a deep breath, I regained my composure once again. With a quick glance at the window to make sure no one had taken a picture, I looked back at Vegeta one last time. He was giving me a weird look that I really didn't know what to make of, but I just starred back like a freak.

Finally, ChiChi walked into the classroom. She slowly sat down in the seat next to mine and stayed quiet as she watched mine and Vegeta's starring contest. Finally, I got why he was looking at me like he was. This was the first time I genuinely acknowledged him without any fake smiles or false hatred. And so, with a small voice that I knew he would still hear, I said, "I'm trying." Vegeta looked away, and the bell rang. Now it was Chichi's turn to watch me, but I turned my attention to the door to watch my people walk in. I was the queen.

**After School**

When the last class' bell finally rang, I decided to keep my head down and wait. I didn't feel like crowding to the door to try and be the first one out, so I once again watched the door as everyone went through them.

I walked down the school stairs while starring at my feet. Simply, today had sucked. Nothing really out of the ordinary happened. Launch had stayed home sick, and so it was just me and Chi today. Everyone treated me as they usually do and kept out of my way. Every time I would spot Vegeta, though, he would be starring at me. I just wanted to talk to him again. To explain to him that It wasn't my best morning and nothing is wrong, maybe throw in one of my usual fake smiles to confirm it. But if I even looked in his direction everyone would freak out. 'WHY IS BULMA TALKING TO THE GOTH GUY?!' It wasn't worth it.

As I walked to my car, I accidentally bumped into a girl. I turned around to give a small sorry, but was pushed into the wall before I could do so. "How about you watch where you're going?" Said the girl with a sneer. People started to gather around to see what I would do; how I would react to such madness. I closed my eyes for a second before pushing her back, "Back up, Bitch!" I growled with a glare and pushed passed her. Vegeta and 18 were outside of the huddle of people that were now dispersing. Once again, Vegeta stared, but now with a different meaning. It was as if he was disappointed in me for what I had just done, and instantly I was disappointed in myself too. 18 gave me a small glare and pulled Vegeta towards his car.

Safely in my own car, I drove away with hot tears in my eyes.

VPOV

(starting from the beginning of the day)

I was at school earlier than usual today. The gas fumes encircled my car, and I took a deep breath of the smell mixed with early morning air. 18 usually came to school seconds before the bell rang, like me, and so for the next 10 minutes I had nothing to do. I walked to my first class without a single glance from anyone, just how I like it.

Inside the classroom, I waited in the back of the room for the bell to ring. But before that could happen, Bulma walked into the classroom with a look in her eyes that I didn't recognize. Her eyes caught mine and we starred at each other for longer than I really wanted to, but it was different some how. I still hated her for her popularity, but it seemed as if she was showing a bit of herself before she changed. Bulma sat down with her back turned to me, but I continued to stare. She looked broken, and it was weird. I wasn't sure if I liked it.

I knew I didn't have to talk to her, or acknowledge her at all, but knowing her for so many years and being her friend for at least half of those years made me feel like I did. I coughed after a bit to try and get her attention, and she turned to look at me.

"Hello," Her lips formed, starring into my empty eyes. Before I could reply, and I was going to, she signed, "Oh right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She whispered and buried her head into her hands. And so, I decided to say nothing. I didn't want to talk to this Bulma. I didn't want to comfort her, or make nice. I wanted to hate her for all the worthlessness she was. She deserved whatever hurt she was feeling after making mine and everyone else's lives a living hell.

But then she muttered, "I'm trying," and I knew I couldn't hate her. God, I wanted to so much.

**After School**

With my backpack slung over my shoulder, I waited at the door with 18 for the last bell to ring. I started talking to 18 at lunch ("You're talking!" She had smiled and hugged me, but I shrugged her off).

"So you got that barbeque thing tonight still?" She asked quietly.

I nodded, "Yeah." I said in an almost hoarse voice. It was still weird to talk.

"You could always ditch it and come hang out with me," She smirked. I just starred at her, knowing that she already knew the answer to that. She sighed, "I know."

The bell finally rung and 18 and I walked out together. I just wanted to leave this dreadful place and get home, but as we started to walk to my car, people started to gather. I waited in the back with 18 waiting for people to move, but catching the action through a little space between people.

"Back up, Bitch!" Bulma growled and pushed passed the girl in front of her. As she walked away from the crowed, I caught her eyes and we once again starred. I knew it. She hadn't changed at all...

"What a biiittccchhh..." 18 said, glaring at her with so much hatred. She grabbed my arm and started walking towards the car. I grabbed my arm away, but followed.

"I guess so." I said, looking back to watch Bulma walk away.

18 laughed loudly, "You guess? Right, like it's news. Bulma needs to move to Antarctica or something. Far away from this school. She can ask one of the penguins to give her a manicure." She laughed again, and this time I joined in. 18 was right; Bulma was just like always, and I had to get over it.

"I wish I could just sneak out and hang with you tonight. God knows I'd rather not be with The Blue One for any longer than I have to." I opened the diver's door as 18 got in on the passengers side.

"Me too." She said, a little quieter than how she usually talks. She looked over at me, but I didn't meet her gaze. I turned on the car and drove away. After a minute, 18 sighed and looked out the window.

Towards the end of the drive, 18 gave a small laugh, "The Blue One." She laughed, and I joined in.

**Reviews ARE accepted, my lovelies(:**


	5. Explode

**BPOV**

Like every barbeque day, my parents were home early to get ready for Vegeta's family. It was the only day out of the school week where I wasn't alone when I got home.

As soon as I walked in, my mom handed me a package of chicken, "Be a dear and clean these for me." She said with a happy smile and walked off to change into her 'barbeque clothing.' I sighed, put my backpack down by the door, and walked into the kitchen with the cold package of meat. As I turned on the water, I could hear my father coming down the stairs.

"Hello, Bulma dear. How was school? Anything...out of the ordinary?" He asked slowly, looking at me. I knew he had found about my little personality change this morning, though I really don't know how. It was as if my parents had undercover cops following me around. Actually...they probably did. "It was pretty ordinary. And don't worry, I pushed a girl and called her bitch. Your company is safe." Sarcasm and anger were dripping from my voice. I opened and closed my frozen hands to try to get circulation back into them, and turned the cold water off after washing my hands. All the while, I was turned away from my father.

"Now Bulma," He started, even though I already knew how it would finish, "It's not that you're mother and I _want_ you to act like that-"

"You just don't want me to screw up your business by acting like myself. Sure sure; I understand." I rolled my eyes and walked out of kitchen, grabbed my backpack, and started to walk up the stairs.

"We know whats best for you, Bulma!" My father yelled up the stairs, but I ignored him and walked into my room.

_'They know what's best for me? Do they really think that acting horrible to people, ruining their days, and making people afraid of me is the BEST THING for me? Right. Okay.' _I thought as I sat on the window sill of my window. From where I was, I could see Vegeta's house across the street. _'God...Vegeta.' _I internally groaned and closed my eyes. _'Why do I care what he thinks? He's a jerk and hates me just as much as I'm supposed to hate him.' _

As much as I tried to tell myself that Vegeta wasn't worth a second thought, I couldn't help but want his acceptance and respect. The only way I knew how to get that was by standing up to my parents. And because respect from a guy I barely talked to seemed better to have than respect from my parents, I got off the window sill and reopened my door. I walked down the stairs and stood there, watching my mom act stupid as she tried to do 'the man jobs' of barbequing (as she put it), and my father laughed at her like she was the cutest thing in the world. It got pretty annoying after awhile. But, as I watched, I felt the confidence disappearing from myself. How could I ruin my parent's company? It meant so much to them, and it provided us with everything we have.

So, when my father looked up with a saddened look in his eyes, apologized for earlier, and asked id I'd like to help, I simply nodded and joined my annoying parents in doing 'the man jobs'. If I had to pretend for a bit longer for them to be happy, I guess I'd just have to suck it up.

A few hours later, the doorbell rang. With both my parents outside playing with the barbeque, I had to answer the door.

"Hello, Bulma!" Vegeta's mom smiled at me and walked into the home after I widened the door.

"Hello." I smiled back and took the drinks from her hands, something that she always contributed to barbeque day. After setting them down on the table, I turned my attention towards Vegeta. He closed the door behind himself, and nodded at his mother when she told him she'd be outside.

"Hi," I said quietly to him. I really didn't know what to do after today. A little part of me thought that our relationship as friends that we had so many years ago could be salvaged a bit, but I seemed to be wrong. Vegeta nodded at me in a way as to say: "I know you're there, but I really don't want to talk to you."

And then it become awkward. We both stood there for a few minutes as we usually did when he was over. The sliding glass door opened and my mom peaked her head through, "Darlings! Come out and talk with everyone. You're always so quiet together. Sexual tensions, maybe?" She giggled and motioned for us to walk towards her. I could feel a headache coming on, but followed my mom's orders and walked outside. From the quiet footsteps behind me, I guess Vegeta was following me.

We both sat on opposite sides of a large picnic bench where chips and vegetables were laid out as appetizers. My dad was in his 'kiss the genius' apron with tongs in one hand and a drink in the other, while mine and Vegeta's mother were sitting in chairs talking. While slowly eating the potato chips in front of me, I heard my name within the conversation and listened in.

"Oh, yes, Bulma is such a good girl." Insert Vegeta laugh here, "She really is. I've gotten calls from the schools complaining about her, but if they only knew. Out dear Bulma is such a trooper." My mom smiled and took another sip of her drink.

"Not by choice." I said, mostly to myself, but Vegeta caught it and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta's mother asked with a confused look on her face.

"You know! With our big company, we have a reputation to keep. We can't have a daughter who seems weak." My father joined in.

"Right!" My mother giggled.

"You mean Bulma has to act a certain way at school in order to keep _your_ company's reputation?" Vegeta's mother set down her drink to listen more intently.

"Not really. We don't ask much! We just want her to stay in the popular crowd. Maybe show that she's top girl every once in awhile. I'm sure she loves being popular! Don't you darling" My dad smiled at me and took another sip of his drink. I starred at him and started shoveling more chips into my mouth, keeping quiet as I knew he wanted.

"Oh, she loves it, yes. Her and her friends, Chai and Lunch, can't get enough of the attention!" My mother added.

Vegeta's mother looked over at me and I smiled at her with a mouth full of chips.

"Bulma, dear. Don't you think you've had enough chips? We don't want a little tummy to start forming now do we? That wouldn't help with the school situation at all!" My mom giggled and grabbed the bowl of chips. "Here, veggies. Yum!" She giggled a second time while eating a celery stick and walked inside of the house with the chip bowl.

I grabbed a carrot stick, and looked at Vegeta to find him starring at me once again. "Hows it going?" I asked a little louder than I usually would. "Great day to be a bitch isn't it?" I bit hard on my carrot stick and chewed loudly, now starring at the table instead of Vegeta.

"Bulma! No such words when we have company. How rude!" My father said, looking away from me.

"I'm so sorry, Father. I guess you'll just have to remold the lump of the clay that I am. What a bad child I am, huh?" I looked up at him. "I guess I'll have to make it up to you by pushing a girl and calling her names again. I'll get right on that, boss." I said sarcastically. I didn't know what was happening. I had never talked to my dad in this way, but the anger that I held from the conversation between my mom and Vegeta's just seemed to boil over.

"Bulma! Where is all this coming from?" My dad said, shocked, as he turned away from his grill.

"Oh no, dad, please. Go back to cooking your food. Wouldn't want to start acting like you care about me now. Especially with company over! How rude, I must say." I glared and got up from the picnic table. "Please do excuse me, Ms. Vegeta. I must get out of this hell hole that I call home." I gave a fake smile to Vegeta's mom and walked towards the sliding glass door. I started to walk through, but turned around to look at Vegeta. "Oh, and Vegeta? Fuck you." I said and walked inside. "I'm going for a drive." I told my mom and walked to my car. Once in, turned my music up as high as I could handle, and drove off.

**VPOV**

_'Holy shit.' _I thought as Bulma walked out. I gave a small laugh at Mr. Brief's reaction after Bulma was gone. _'Damn, Bulma. Good going.' _

"My, my." Bulma's father breathed, obviously shocked. "I'm so sorry for Bulma's little outburst. Believe me when I say that this will not go unpunished!" He turned to my mother.

My mother smiled, "No no. If Bulma wasn't going to say something, I was. I love you and you're wife very much. You guys mean a lot to me, but come on. You didn't expect Bulma to keep acting like she does just for your company, did you? She _is_ a human being. And a teenaged human being a that."

"Of course we expect her to put up with it! Do you see everything that this company has offered us? It's all going to be hers one day, and she needs to prove that she deserves it." Bulma's dad said defensively of his parenting, forgetting about the chicken all together as it burned.

"You're kidding, right?" I laughed, "That's the first time I've seen her show an emotion other than the fake ones you tell her to have in _years_. Good Lord."

"Vegeta, stay out of this. Go find Bulma. We don't want her driving as angry as she is." My mom handed me her keys from her purse.

"Yes, ma'am." I smirked at Bulma's dad's glare and walked inside.

"Oh dear." Bulma's mother said to me. "What just happened?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I really hope that it means Bulma has finally grown a spine." I said with another smirk and walked outside to the car.


	6. Crash

VPOV

_'How the hell am I supposed to find Bulma? Like I'm supposed to know where she goes to hang out' _I thought as I pulled out of the driveway. There was no sign of Bulma's car, so I couldn't follow her. As far as I knew, there weren't any parties, but I could be wrong. It's not like I'm the first person people go to when there's a party. I drove around the block for a few minutes, trying to catch any sight of Bulma and her car. When I was sure that the whole block had been studied, I parked on the side of the road and grabbed my phone.

I dialed the only number that I knew could possibly have an answer to Bulma's misplacement, not that I had any of her friends in my phone, "18?"

"What's going on?" She asked, obviously some kind of hope in her voice that I was calling for a different reason than I really was.

"Bulma had a fight with her parents and left the house. I'm in charge of finding her."

"Ew. That sucks."

"It's fine...I just have no idea where she is. Do you know if there are any parties going on around the city?"

18 sighed, disappointed that I wasn't more upset over finding Bulma. "Uh, yeah. I think there's one down the street from the school. Some guy's parents are away. Do you want me to come with you?" She sounded hopeful again. I rolled my eyes at her question. 18 has been the only friend of mine since Bulma and I parted ways years ago, and I guess it's been nice to have someone to hang out with. But that's all it was with me and 18. We hung out and talked about either music or how much Bulma and her friends suck. The idea of actually liking 18 more than a friend was sickening, but obviously not in her eyes.

"No, I can do this on my own. I'll talk to you later, 18." I said, and hung up before she could ask anymore questions. It was harsh, but she needed to get out of her fantasy land that I could actually like her more than how I liked her now.

You could tell which house was having the party as soon as you got close to the school. Loud music was coming from one of the middle mansions on the street, and people were laughing on the front yard with beer cans in their hands. As soon as I parked the car and got out, people started to stare at me. 'Who invited the goth?' and 'Is that that one dude from school?' rang in my ears as I walked through the doors of the house. I pushed my way through the crowd of grinding teenagers and drunk people with a grimace on my face. A girl came up from behind me started to dance on me, a smirk on her face. I glared at her and gently pushed her off of me. I was on a mission, and I definitely wasn't going to fail it for some random slut who wants attention.

"Bulma! Over here!" Some girl yelled from the kitchen. I glanced over and saw a drunk blue-haired girl make her way towards another girl known as Taylor, supposedly one of the popular people at our school. Usually her and Bulma don't hang out with each other, some sort of feud between the two (something stupid). After spotting Bulma, I walked towards the kitchen and grabbed her by the arm.

Bulma looked at me with a stupid look on her face, "What the hell? Vegeta?" She stuttered, alcohol evident in her breath. "What the hell are you doing here? Like what the hell?"

The blonde Taylor girl came into view now, drunk also, "Is this douche bothering you?" Taylor asked Bulma with glazed over eyes. "Like is he getting in the way of us being friends? I'm tying to talk to you here, Bulma."

I rolled my eyes at the two drunk girls. All I wanted to do was take Bulma back home and be done. Why do I have to deal with this?

"Of course not, Tay. Vegeta's no one. He doesn't...he doesn't matter. He thinks I'm a bitch anyway. He doesn't even like me, so why should I care what he wants to say to me, right?" She did her best to pull her arm away from my grip, and I let her go just to make her feel like she won. I sighed at the situation. I could very easily grab Bulma and drag her out of here, but I didn't want her to feel like I was dictating her life as much as her parents were. So, I stood and waited for this thing to play out.

Once I let Bulma go, she fell onto Taylor who caught Bulma and stood her straight up. They both started laughing as if something hysterical had just happened. Really, they were just embarrassing themselves. After a few minutes of laughing, I was done. I grabbed Bulma again, not caring what her drunk self would think of me afterward. Bulma stopped laughing and glared at me, "Let go, you asshole," She said, starting to raise her voice. I started to take her towards the door, but she resisted a bit. People around us started to watch, but the shallow humans did nothing as I took Bulma towards the door.

"You don't care about me!" She yelled, her face turning red, "You've never cared about me!" I ignored her as she was dragged to the car, trying hard not to hurt her with my grip. When she was safe inside the car, people started to look away and go back to their drinking. I rolled my eyes and got into the car with Bulma.

For some reason, the girl in the back seat started to cry. I did my best to ignore it and drove away from the party. When I was a few miles away, I parked on the side of the road again and turned the car off. "What's wrong with you?" I asked, looking at Bulma through the rear view mirror.

She sniffled and whined, "I just want to be normal."

I rolled my eyes, "That's never going to happen. You just have to suck it up."

"Could you not be a jerk for five seconds?" Bulma wiped her eyes with her shirt, and sat silently afterward.

I said nothing as I watched her. It was weird seeing her like this. I was used to Bulma so in control with herself and her surroundings. I guess she was just good at her job of acting like a bitch at school, "I'm going to call my mom. You stay in the car." I said, turning around the look at her. She didn't saying anything, and starred at the floor of the car.

I got out of the car and turned away from Bulma. With my cell phone in my hands, I dialed my mom's number.

"Vegeta, sweety? Did you find her?" Asked my mother.

"Yeah. She was at some party. She's in the car right now."

"Thank goodness. Is she okay?"

"For the most part. She's ridiculously drunk though." I laughed a bit. Princess Bulma was drunk!

"That's not funny, Vegeta!" She scolded, "Just bring her to our house. Her parents aren't too happy with her, and I don't know how happy they'll be if she comes home drunk."

I laughed, "Like they'll care."

My mom sighed, "Just get home soon." We ended with goodbyes and I shut the phone. As I did, the car's engine started.

BPOV

I heard Vegeta talk about me to his mom. I heard his laughing; his mockery of me. All of a sudden I felt upset. "_Sure, I'm drunk, but that doesn't mean he has the right to laugh at me! I'm still the genius Bulma Briefs, and I deserve some respect."_

My eyes glanced towards the keys in the ignition of the car. I looked towards Vegeta who was still talking to his mom, and decided that it was now or never. I did my best to pull myself into the drivers seat, tipping over a few times as I did so. With blurry vision, I started the car engine. My last sight before pulling away was Vegeta turning around in surprise.

As soon as I was a few feet away, I knew how bad the idea was. I started to swerve, and I could tell that I was driving faster than I should. Even so, I didn't want to stop. "_I can do this" _I thought. I wasn't sure how far away I was from Vegeta now, but it felt like I'd been driving for awhile.

A trashcan flew to the side after I hit it, and a mailbox just missed the fury of a drunk driver. "_Maybe I can't do this..."_

Blurry silhouettes of trees came into view. "_I should stop now." _But I couldn't. _" Bulma, stop!" _My foot stepped on the gas pedal harder. The trees became closer. _"Do you want to die?!" _And the sad part was, I answered myself with a yes.

There was a bright white light, and then everything went dark.

VPOV

"_OH MY GOSH," _I screamed in my head. That idiot actually drove away when she's drunk! I watched the car swerve for a few seconds before I looked around. What was I supposed to do? I didn't have a car, so I couldn't go after her. WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?

I took out my phone again and hit redial. My mom answered after one ring, "Vegeta?"

"Mom. Bulma's gone. She took the car." I said, trying to sound as calm as I could.

"What?!" Obviously she wasn't, "She's drunk right?" She sounded out of breath.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do."

"Just...just stay there. I'll be right over." And then she was gone. I groaned and closed my phone shut with anger. Why did Bulma have to be so selfish? Didn't she know how worried she was going to make everyone? Didn't she know how worried _I _would be?

"_Wait...you're not actually worried about her. Are you?" _The little voice in my head asked me. I knew the answer, but I couldn't say it. So, I sat down and waited for my mom. All the while nervously looking at the ground with anxiety.

Ten minutes later, my mom pulled up in Bulma's mom's care with Mr. and Mrs. Briefs in the back. I got into the passengers side, the sound of Mrs. Brief's crying hitting my ears as I sat down.

"Which way did she go?" My mother asked, a little calmer than she was on the phone.

"Just straight ahead." I said, starring ahead of me with as much anxiety as I had before, if not more.

It seems Bulma left us a trail. There was a trashcan laid out on the owner's yard, trash lying every. There were skid marks all over the road, and we knew we were driving in the right direction. After a few minutes of just driving straight, we got closer to a small forest, but we weren't looking at the trees. All of our eyes, even the crying Mrs. Brief's, were on my small black car slammed into a tree. My mother stopped a few yards from the car, and I closed my eyes. All I could hear was the screech of Bulma's mom's scream as she laid eyes on her daughter.


End file.
